The Epic of Zelda
by Koelker12
Summary: A legend is one but an epic is many. Link is an orphan, once sheltered by the royal family, but suddenly cast aside. Can he rise up to take his place in the lonely world he lives in? Or will that world be destoryed by a dark on coming host? Plz R & R
1. A Wind of Evil

Chapter 1: A Wind of Evil

_There comes a day in every age, when a dark shadow casts it's menace upon the kingdoms. Spawned from the deepest pits of the dark realm, these perils are relentlessly confronted by the Hero of the Age. Whether it be time, wind, or seasons, the one being chosen by an unseen force is always there to rise up with the powers of the sacred Triforce. But the sacred artifact's powers are constantly divided by the blood of the royal family, a hero, and a sinister monster of hell. _

_On a dark and dreary day, a orphan of the world with no past will learn of a destiny beyond reasoning and reality..._

A storm frowned down upon the peaceful lake that held the name Hylia. The wind made the water go from a smooth glass window, to a jagged mass of earth shaken crags and rolling rifts. The waves cast up from the storm pounded the cypress roots, and boulders littering the sandy shore. Walking up from the lagoon that was his home, Link, clothed in a dark brown long sleeve shirt, and black pants, sighed at the wisps of smoke rising from his hard labored fire. The blackened sticks sizzled as the rained trickled into their depths, blocking out any remains of warmth. He sat on the muddy earth, and looked out into the bulk of the lake. Grey sheets of rain wavered like a massive flag in the wind, as it poured down by the river full.

He picked up a slab of bread wrapped in a leaf that kept the wheat fresh. Peeling back the green plant, he took a bite, and thought into his memories. For some reason hidden to even him, he always thought of his former regal home when it stormed. He remembered the day that the woman Impa found him laying on the slopes of Hyrule Field's hills. She took him in to Hyrule Castle, where she introduced him to a princess. Link remembered that moment like it was still happening. They were the same age, and were always together, at least while Link lived at the castle. Her name was Zelda. They became best friends, and the more time they spent, the more they found they were somehow connected.

Then on one horrible day, Link was banished from the castle. It was so sudden, that half the people in the castle thought it was a joke. Everyone loved him, and no one ever had any problems with. Without question, he was ordered to leave the castle grounds immediately by the king himself. He never did find out what he did, but one day he would unearth the reason, and at least be satisfied if it was truly wrong.

The day he was banished occurred several months ago. Link, despite his exile, still was able to sneak into the castle grounds and talk with Zelda.

He would always tell her, "I won't let anything happen to you, no matter what."

He just felt it was his responsibility as a friend to never let anything bad happen to her.

Link looked away from the water, his thoughts torn away by the swift strike of lighting on the lake. The waves illuminated with a yellow-white light, that made it look as if the lightning's power pulsed across the water's surface. The wind picked up from the direction of the mountains, and violently thrust him onto his back. His clothes rippled in unison with the tall luscious grass, before he struggled back up, and stood. He traversed behind him into the forest of trees that edged the north side of the lake. He moved as quickly as he could, deeper and deeper, till the wind's force almost vanished. He kept walking, pushed by his memories in a new attempt to go visit his childhood friend.

The forest grew thick, and he eventually came into a long appendage of trees that grew out from the forest's main bulk. Light filtered through the suddenly thinning canopy, as the clouds above moved on. He finally exited onto the endless plain that was Hyrule Field. Looking forward at the rolling hills and vivid meadows, he walked on, carrying nothing as he was robbed of food and items from himself.

With two days past, Link could hear the hustle and bustle of Hyrule Town. The thriving settlement was an icon of the region, full of shops, attractions, and an assortment of races from around the world. A live band was playing as Link entered the main square. He read the banner over the band's platform and read, " The Indigo-Go's Live!". He paused but a moment to listen to the soothing notes that flowed from the musicians instruments. The band was made up of Zora's from what Link could tell. He had only seen pictures of them in the books of Hyrule's Library, and read about their various homes among Hyrule and near the Great Sea.

He weaved his way through the maze of stands and hundreds of people that crowded the narrow streets. After a few minutes, he reached the open castle gardens, after bumping into a black haired woman carrying a small round, black creature with large teeth.

He took his usual route of sneaking around a small brook, then journeying through a small thicket full of fir trees. Finally, he was able to creep out into the castle's eastern courtyard. He then trekked up a towering white trellis embedded with white roses. They were in full bloom and leaked a gentle yet strong fragrance that Link found very relaxing.

Upon reaching the window of the princess, he knocked three times on the window pane. A shuffle of feet alerted Link that Zelda was indeed within her room. The pink curtain decorated with the golden Triforce tore open to reveal an ecstatic princess.The window opened inward, and Link fell inside.

They had talked for a couple hours, only being disturbed once by Impa, who knew of Link's visits and minded them not. When all of Link's dismal stories and Zelda's troubles of the castle had been shared, they talked about more merry matters. When that was through, Link was able to obtain a meal that made up for the weeks of hunger. During this meal, Impa returned, looking a little pale, and sat on the elegant bed in the room's center next to Zelda.

"Grave news from our borders, your highness" she alleged.

"What news of our lands could possibly trouble me further then my callous father already has" referring to the fact that the King was acting unreasonable ever since Link's exile.

"A dark man of Guerudo ancestry has invaded our borders near the mountains. His forces are remarkably overwhelming, and he has control of multiple peaks including Mt. Crenel, and Death Mountain. It won't be long before his forces move down into the foothills and eventually come within range of a full assault on Hyrule Town and the castle."

"How could this unheard of man, come up with an army so great, so suddenly and unnoticed. What warrior's follow him" Zelda inquired.

Impa took a moment to recollect thought's then replied. "I believe he has many in his ranks, including the Guerudo's, Tektites, Liztros, and Moblins. But many who do not fill his militia are still loyal to him if encountered by us and our allies. Already word has been sent to neighboring partners, including Termina and Holodrum. No word from them yet though. I fear we may have to evacuate the area, for our forces are spread to thin through our lands, and it is to late to call them forth together. This is a very dire hour princess."

Zelda looked uncomfortable. She turned to Link, and opened her mouth to speak, when there came a rapping at the door.

"Princess Zelda! Your father calls for you in his halls, may we enter?" said a soldier outside the door.

Link jumped up and moved to the window, ready to escape.

"One moment please!" she called innocently. The young princess leapt to the window to bid Link farewell.

"I hope we meet again before this dark episode occurs. Come hither tomorrow morning, and I'll tell you of the meeting's events." She waved Link goodbye as he scaled back down the trellis.

"Be careful" he whispered, before he slipped into the thorny underbrush.

Over the mountains, a cold wind blew into the heart of Hyrule. A wandering spirit, uncertain of his destination, drifted in the storm in search of a companion to assist him in his plan. Minutes later, he spotted the fires and tents of an armada's camp, and controlled his direction towards a tall dark being, dressed in black armor. He sat upon a rock as motionless as a gargoyle, as the wind grabbed at his exotic cape.

The wandering force came farther and farther down, till it too rested on a boulder opposite of the armored commander. There the wind demon took form, revealing his long white hair, black cap, and a similar black cape that twirled and trailed in the wind like wisps of smoke. The armored man looked up calmly, leaving his thoughts. He stared in the mage's deep bottomless eyes, as the demon stared into his own.

"What name do you go by o warrior?" came a young cocky voice from the demon.

The red haired general, smiled.

"I go by the King of Darkness . . . Ganondorf; and may I ask your name stranger?" The man's voice coiled out with a evil tone.

"My name. . . is Vaati"

The Wind Demon laughed with a cold deep heart, a laugh that trailed into the wind and down into Hyrule's Valley.


	2. A Quest at Hand

Chapter 2: A Quest at Hand

Link moved onward through the now deserted Hyrule Town. Everyone had shut themselves up in their houses and inn rooms for the day, as the storm proved to be more ugly than expected. With hopes of getting a warm bed for just one night, Link pushed open the doors of the Stock Pot Inn. Inside, there was an assortment of people cramming the small lobby. Gorons, Zora's, and many others talked among each other, eager to get back out when the storm would be passed. Mother's hushed their crying children, while some ruff looking men played cards in the far corner.

Link moved his way in through the commotion towards the front desk, and rang the bell for the attendant. Everyone stopped their conversations and activities to turn and find the cause of the noise. Link smiled, his hand still on the bell, and was flushed with embarrassment. Satisfied with the source, the crowd returned to their previous agendas. The attendant came out from around a corner behind the desk looking overworked.

"May I help you?" she asked Link, panting for breath.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you had a room available?" Link questioned as politely as he could.

"You're lucky, we only have one more left. If you don't mind, it'll be ten rupees and I'll hand you the key."

Link dug through his pockets, and pulled out ten rupees he had found scattered around while out the past couple of months. He pushed them across the desk.

"Thank you. You're room is on the second floor, last to the left." She gave him a silver key that glimmered in the light of the room's center lantern. He ran through the crowd, and up the stairs, passing a man with spiked hair, and a live rooster tucked under his arm making an awful lot of noise.

He opened the door, looked at the handsome furniture, and then dived onto the bed. The silky blanket felt warm on his cold damp face. He then hopped back up, and went to clean up the muck and dirt he had collected over the past months. After this was completed, he fell back onto the bed once more, and passed away into a deep sleep...

A huge fish was sailing next to him, as he soared through a black void. He couldn't find anything weird about a fish flying though. For some reason it just seemed so natural at the time. To his left, a massive owl with long pointed eyebrows that slanted off his head like knives, flew in the gentle breeze along with him and the fish. Or was it a whale? He couldn't tell. He looked below, and saw a massive scarlet red dragon, with a yellow spiked tail, and a long white beard-like feature. All three looked wise and powerful to Link. He gazed above, and saw the tiniest of the group; a small blue fairy. Her wings beating up and down fiercely, trying to keep up with the others. All five of them appeared to be heading for a forest of some sort, or at least as far as Link could tell, a forest. But as they drew closer, the dream's fog began to separate, and revealed not the many trees of a forest, but one massive sample. A tree so large, that the dragon below Link could have easily perched upon one of it's branches, and still have room for a friend, or possibly the whale. Or was it a fish?

The companions ended their brief journey, and settled on a meadow of cool grass before the massive tree. Small golden lights, and chains of orbs floated around the glade.

"Hullo!" came a deep and old voice. Link was startled and looked about for the source of the voice. His eyes wandered, until they came upon the colossal tree itself. The trunk had large facial-like features, with deep set eyes, and a carved mouth the was spread into a smile.

"Link!" it boomed. Link knew the tree could talk now, but the voice still made him flinch.

"Young orphan of the land, tis been a long period between the destined heroes!" the tree continued on.

Link gave a questionable look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, the age has dawned upon the day that darkness shall take hold once more on our world. The King of Darkness awakens!"

"King of Darkness?" said Link. He thought he had maybe heard of him before in some old Hyrulian texts, but wasn't sure. He could remember a enslaved time of great misery, brought by a dark tyrant and his minions. They had been in search of the Sacred Triforce.

"The dark lord himself waits atop the mountains at this very minute waiting for his assault at dawn to unfold. But be aware, that the dark one does not walk alone this time. He has recruited some of the most feared beings that littered the Dark Realm. A wind demon he had summoned is already come, and will lead Ganodorf's armies into battle."

"Why are you telling me this?" wondered Link. "I am no more than a wandering orphan. I have nothing I can offer."

"Ah, but that is where your wrong, young lad." spoke the massive red dragon to Links left. "You are the descendent of the original Hero of Time himself, or, if you rather, the Hero of the Winds. In your soul dwells a third of the Sacred Triforce. The power of Courage. That is the treasure the Dark One will seek from you."

Link felt overwhelmed. He was trying to absorb so much at once that complicated so many things that were once simple.

"And your friend", spoke the large owl, "Princess Zelda, has the Royal Blood in her, and carries the power of Wisdom. She too is a target of the Ganondorf. But, I fear her possessed father may take her to his master soon. While all around him are confused about the attack, I suspect he will slip away with her and find the Dark One."

"What!" shouted Link. "The King is possessed? By who?"

The great fish, or whale if you prefer, spoke up next. "A Dark Sorcerer, named Agahim. He was drafted among Ganondorf's numbers, and was given the mission of polluting the Royal Family through the King's dreams. I too was once trapped among his spell. Fortunately, I was rescued by one of the predeceasing Heroes, who woke me up from my nightmare."

Suddenly the Tree spoke up again. "Oh my! I forgot, please excuse our manners, I believe we forgot to give you our names. I am the Deku Tree"

"And I am Jabu-Jabu" said the fish. "Or I'm also known as the Wind Fish"

The owl shuffled closer. "My name is Kaepora Gaebora. I'm am the reincarnation of an ancient sage of light.

The dragon bore down his tall head to Link. "You may call me Valoo"

Then the fairy, who until now had been wordless, fluttered up to Link and sqeaked, "And I'd be Navi"

"There, now that we all are acquainted with each other, I must deliver the task we have for you, Hero of the Age." sighed the tree, as if the long speech had drained the energy out of him. "Link, you must stop this darkness from swallowing the land. Your the only one who can put a halt to the Dark King, the wielder of the Triforce of Power."

Link stared in awe at the tree and his words. He was being granted a massive task. One he was not sure he could do or wanted to do even.

"Take this sword warrior, and wield the blade that aided a hero who sealed the Dark One away once before. The blade that eventually led him to the ultimate weapon, that you shall one day seize for yourself."

Valoo nodded to the tree then flew up high into the void above the meadow. He hovered near the top, and found what he quested for. He returned, holding a chest that seemed insignificant compared to gigantic reptile. He dropped the chest near Link, and the lid popped open.

A soft glow illuminated Link's face from deep within the box. He reached inside, then grasped a glimmering sword, with a jade in it's pommel. He held it high and gazed at it's beauty.

"The tree smiled. "Here is the blade the children of my forest crafted so long ago. The Kokiri Blade! Now go Link! Wake the corrupted one from his sleep! Your first task is revealed!"


	3. Arriving On Shore

Chapter 3: Arriving On Shore

Link gasped and literally jumped out of his sleep. His chest rose up and down so fast, he could have hit a ball back and forth against the wall with it. The dream he just had was imprinted on his mind. He kept seeing it over and over again at an ultra fast speed. Although a blur, he still knew what was going on. The words of the tree were still clear in his mind. Link had been given a quest. A task, that would lead him back to Hyrule Castle. Although it was a dream, he knew it was real, along with the creatures in it.

He jumped up out of the bed, and washed up again. The cold water felt so refreshing on his face. He looked in the sink mirror, and saw a pair of neatly folded clothes and the sword he had received in his dream. They lay on a lonely table in the center of the room. Confused, he walked to the green tunic that had appeared mysteriously in his room while he dreamt. Not sure who it was from, he realized that with summer ending and fall approaching, he would probably need to wear warmer clothes any way. He grabbed a white undergarment underneath the tunic, and put it on first, before slipping the tunic over the top of those.

The clothes felt soft and comfortable, compared to the ruff and irritating shirt he had been previously clad in. He checked himself out in the mirror, then grabbed the blade he had already seen before in his sleep. It seemed to brighten the room as he turned and inspected it. Using the sheath that also was on the table, he strapped it to his back and set off down into the lobby.

He was a little freaked out that something from his dream was now clung to his body. People talking to you in your dream is one thing. But magically finding items from it in your room when you wake up is a little weirder.

When he entered the lobby, Anju was sitting at her desk flipping through some papers. Link took out his key from his pocket, and held it up to her.

"Thanks for the room" he said to her, and she looked up. "I appreciate it"

"I'm glad you are satisfied. Please visit again!" she said in reply.

Darting between people in the busy streets, Link found the way to his usual route into the castle. He slowly poked his head through the underbrush, and saw no guards. He sighed, and slowly unsheathed his sword.

Link was no beginner when wielding a blade. He had taken lessons with all the other Hyrule guards in the castle training area. Still, he hadn't ever actually attacked a real living thing. They only sparred with each other, and practiced some difficult moves on wooden poles. He wanted to say to himself he wouldn't have to use it. But he knew the Deku Tree gave it to him for a reason.

With that thought in mind, he sheathed his sword in preparation for climbing the trellis, when he heard a sound like a small bell. He turned to look into the bushes he was in, and saw the blue fairy, Navi from his dream.

"Ahh!" cried Link, as he fell backwards on to his behind. The fairy darted around him.

"Shhhh!" she breathed, "do you want to have all the guards over here or something?"

Link was stunned. Now a person or living thing had come out of his dream.

"How did you get here?" asked Link bewildered. "You were in my dream!"

"Calm down" she soothed. "We were just talking to you through your dreams, but we are real living things. We just thought it would be kind of hard to get a dragon, a whale, and a giant owl, to you, let alone try to move the Deku Tree."

Link felt a little discomfited. "Yah, I guess that would be kinda hard. But what are you here for anyways?"

"Some one had to make sure you don't screw up, and I'm the only one small enough to go unnoticed. Unless you rather drag a fish with you?"

"No, no. . .I'm fine. So your here to help me?"

"Yes. Now let's get going up that trellis. Then we can find the King."

Link started heading for the trellis, when the pixie started again.

"Uhg, no hat?" she cried. "I guess we forgot to send that"

"Why do I need a hat?" questioned Link, as he slowly scaled the trellis.

"Well, one of the previous heroes had a hat that I could hide in until he needed me. Plus it took a load off the wings. But oh well."

The two finally made it to Zelda's window, and he knocked, remembering that he had promised to meet her this morning despite the evenings events. The fair princess threw the shutters open, and greeted him.

"Come inside, I have things to tell."

Link and Navi entered, and sat on a small brown stool. Navi hovered above. Zelda eyed the blue ball.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Navi" the fairy said, "I'm with Link"

"Okay. . ." Zelda muttered, a little confused. "Anyway, Link, our spies suffered much to get us information on Ganondorfs army. They say that they are mobilized at this moment, and are crossing Hyrule Field this second. The word to evacuate will be given in a few minutes to the town. But the castle is already emptying into the caves."

Navi interrupted. "There are caves under the castle grounds?"

"Yes" continued Zelda, "they were built for just an occasion. The tunnels lead off towards Termina. I'm afraid I must leave in an hour or so, along with my father. Link what are you going to do?"

Link thought over the situation first. He should be able to help the King before he leaves, but would he cooperate with him? Should he even tell Zelda about the mission?

"I. . .I know how to get your father back to his original self" he blurted, totally out of subject. "He is being corrupted by a dark wizard. But I know how to stop him."

Zelda reflected on that sudden info, then noticed the sword on Link's back.

"I assume it will be dangerous, since I see you have acquired a sword for it, but do what you must to help him. If I don't see you before I leave, goodbye for the time being."

She hugged him, and Link blushed.

"Where is your father right now?"

"He is meditating in the tower. Soon though, he will be heading for the caves"

Link opened her door leading to the hall. "Goodbye" he said, and waved, just before he slipped out the door with Navi.

He crept silently down the hall, remembering every room and turn, in order to reach the tower stairs. They only had to avoid one guard patrolling the east hall, before they reached the twisting staircase.

"I'm familiar with these stairs" muttered Navi, remembering a long past journey. The two raced up the flight of steps, until they reached a large double door. Link opened it without hesitation.

Inside, the walls were covered in stained glass, so that the room glowed in a rainbow of colors. A tall organ set stood at one end of the room, and the King sat before it, staring off into a void.

"Place your hand on his head, and concentrate on entering the nightmare in his mind." advised Navi.

Link did so, and placed his hand on the King of Hyrule's brow. The King did not move or say a word, but only slowly gazed at the newcomer in his hall.

Link closed his eyes and concentrated. The darkness in his mind, slowly began to flash colors, and images appeared. Focusing harder, he saw more and more detailed, till suddenly the room swirled around him. He heard Navi shouting something, but he was only concerned about the images, and the feeling of falling into them.

Then abruptly, the sensation stopped. The landscape swiped before him, and he found himself on a long beach. He looked about at the towering sea bluffs, then to a small worn sign in the sand. It read:

_Koholint Island_


	4. Dueling a Nightmare

Chapter 4: Dueling a Nightmare

Link had been in the King's dream for an hour or so. He finally reached the top of the colossal bluffs, which he had been climbing for some time, and swung his feet up over the top. He brushed the dust and rubble from his tunic and looked around him. On a dirt road before him, two kids were playing with a ball. Behind them on the path's side, was a building labeled _Library_. Link walked forward along the path. The two kids glanced at him momentarily, but nothing about Link alarmed them. Link approached one of the boys, who had sandy blonde hair and was rather short. Link saw more buildings in the distance.

"What is the name of this town?" asked Link.

The boy didn't say anything at first, but seemed dumbstruck.

"You're telling me you don't know?" the boy asked in turn, surprising Link a bit. "Your in Mabe Village. How can you live on Koholint Island and not know the only few towns here?"

Link was getting annoyed now that a small kid was giving him burns.

"Maybe he's _special_, or something..." the other boy whispered to his friend.

"Errrr..." Link walked on, ignoring the giggles from behind.

Link eventually arrived in Mabe. It wasn't anything to grand, but it had it's own charms. It had a shop, several homes, and small buisnesses offering games of different skills. Link stood in the main plaza, next to a statue dedicated to a flying rooster.

Suddenly, a cold chill ran though him. His eyes were open, but the world around him blackened as if he had shut them. A set of white eyes that seemed like thick lightning bolts appeared in the dark void before him.

"Hmmmm..." it thought aloud. A sound that came from deep within it's hidden throat. "I see..." it hissed further, "that the guardians have sent one to purge me of this pitiful King. Ha HA HAA!"

It's laugh was deep, raspy, and made Link cringe like metal being scraped along stone. The Nightmare left Link shivering.

Once again, the world before Link shifted, and the black void was shaved away by a burning white light. Link fell onto his back from the sensation.

When he got up, he found himself under a bright sun. He was standing on a tall windy mountain, at the far end of Koholint. Before him lay forests, deserts, villages, and winding rivers. He turned, and saw a dark mass waiting patiently.

"You won't leave this nightmare alive" the figure hissed.

Link instinctively flung his sword out, as a black arm seared past him, missing by an inch. Link gave a short battle cry and slashed at the long appendage. It severed, and fell onto the ground where it writhed and squirmed.

The dark mass took a spherical form and lashed out several more arms. Link dodged the first on the right, and the second from the left. He ducked, dodging another, and then cut it with a swift strike. He dodged one more, then was hit in the right shoulder. His sword was flung across the plateau, and he fell. The Beast came up to him, and shifted it's liquid form. Agahnim's figure now stood above him, carrying a large spear-like object.

"What a pathetic attempt to eradicate me. The Deku Tree can do better." He thrust the spear down rapidly, and Link rolled to avoid the blows. The solid granite floor sent showers of sparks bouncing along with each impact.

Link rolled back up into a standing position, and made a dash for his sword. He reached it just in time to turn and face Agahnim's cold steel spear. The weapons clashed with a sharp clang and show of blue embers. They exchanged a few more strikes, just before the wizard raised his hand and muttered a few dark words. Then he thrust forward his palm, and released a stream of black lightning at Link.

Link held up his blade in defense, and the energy began to sap into the medal. The force was overpowering to the young boy, and he couldn't hold it for long. The dark power surged down along Link's arms and through his body. Then, he finally lost control and was flung aside. Link quickly took the momentum into his control though, and did a full spin, slicing through the magician's waist. He moaned in pain, and returned to a neutral liquid form. Soon, a centipede like creature was crawling in front of Link.

"You are not _just_ Agahnim, as the guardians foretold" Link growled as he realized the truth.

"No fool, I am the Nightmare. Far more superior to the true Agahnim" the Nightmare returned.

The insect form of the evil dream crawled forth and lashed out it's spiked tail. Link ducked, avoiding the first blow. The second tail whip was met by his sword. The worm than dashed at him, and Link fended off the monsters pincers. With a fluid technique he picked up in his palace training, he spun and brought the sword around his back, blocking several snaps and bites. He then pierced the blade through the monsters Cyclops-like eye. Black blood broke out and splashed onto Link's face, blinding him while the Nightmare transformed once again.

When Link was able to clear juices away, he saw humanoid form with long griping hands. It fired a black ball of energy, that exploded near Link's feet. He was sent flying among a thunderstorm of rock and flame. He landed hard, and tasted blood in his mouth. He spit out a mouth full, and slowly tried to get up.

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea" Link second thought. "But could I really die inside a man's dream?"

The deformed man the Nightmare was currently taking form of tossed another ball at Link, which he deflected back with a lazy swing. The dream was unprepared for the action, and took his own attack to the head. He flew backwards and landed on the ground, disassembling into a cloud of black smoke.

The mist reformed into a goat-horned, pig-like creature carrying a dual ended axe. The phantom Ganon laughed with the same bone chilling tone as before, and Link shivered.

"Fighting me is no sign of courage boy. Nor is this your place in the world" he growled.

Link felt like he was hit in a soft spot. He didn't know what it was, but he was suddenly filled with a renewed strength and charged forward. He held up his sword, and ran to his foe as fast as he could. Nightmare stood still and held his ground, and only shifted his axe to point one end at Link.

The orphan pulled the sword down in front of him and used it like a lance to drive it past Nightmare's axe and into his chest plate. The phantom recoiled, then pushed back forward. The two warriors exchanged a complex series of blows, like a deadly dance led by Link. He struck over and over, only to be blocked by the fluid actions of the double ended blade. Soon though, the dark being began to sweat mentally. He was losing the pattern of Links attack, and had to rely on reflexes.

Soon, he took a double back step and was out of reach from the child's attack. He reversed his axe into a spinning frenzy and hurtled it at Link.

Link jumped out of the way as the spinning blade made contact with the ground and rolled onward like a wheel, leaving a trail of glittering sparks. The axe came back like a boomerang and Link countered it with a swift stroke. It flew left, and down the side of the mountain. Link then charged the weaponless enemy once more. He brought down the finishing blow, as the phantom teleported away.

He reappeared behind Link in a new form. With a spherical center, the ball had two massive bulb-chain arms with groping fingers on the end. They orbited around the center, as it rushed Link.

The boy in green rolled under the rotating arms, then jumped up and slashed it near where an elbow would be. Then the beast turned on him, and fired a laser-like beam from it's eye. Link fell back, but turned the fall into a messy back flip. He ran at the Nightmare, now deflecting multiple beams. One finally hit the monster's eye, and it stopped it's assault. Link jumped in the air, sword held high, when he was snatched out of thejump by one of the Nightmare's arms.

"Ha Ha Ha" it laughed weakly, sputtering blood as it did. "You are no more"

"No" Link said, "it's time for me to wake up from this nightmare"

He reared back his sword, then threw it as hard as he could at the monster's center eye. The blade sailed true, and Link saw it's reflection in the Nightmare's widening pupil.

The sword went straight threw. Dark threads poured out of the wound and wrapped around the entire being. Link was dropped, as the shadow folded in on itself. Link's vision blurred as a white light consumed the Nightmare. The mountain landscape of the plateau was swept away, and Link felt himself being pulled backwards through black. Visions of the battle and the various forms of the Nightmare flashed through his mind as he roseat an alarming speed into an empty void. He looked up and saw a small white light that advanced closer and closer, until Link soared through it.

Link fell backwards from the King and landed on the marble floor, knocking himself unconscious.


End file.
